vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson '''(a.k.a. Nik or '''Klaus)' '''is the Original Hybrid, and the son of an unnamed werewolf and Esther. He has six half-siblings: a deceased unnamed older half-brother, four other half-brothers named Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and a younger half-sister named Rebekah. Klaus is also the step-son of Mikael, with whom he had a strained relationship before the latter got killed. He is first mentioned in a conversation between Rose and Stefan when she warns him about the Originals. She tells him that Klaus is believed to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals and those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Over the centuries, Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the few members of his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids. In 1492, he finally got his chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches and warlocks to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina Petrova, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, making his first appearance in ''Know Thy Enemy, in Alaric's body. Season 3 also started with him and Stefan Salvatore as being the main antagonists, but by the end of the season he had become an anti-hero, with Esther and Alaric Saltzman being the main antagonists. He is also one of the supporting antagonists of Season 4. He will have the lead role in The Originals (TV Series) and is now living in New Orleans. He is close friends with Caroline Forbes whom he is in love with and best friends with Marcel. Klaus is also the first undead creature in the world known to have impregnated a woman. Niklaus is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four The Originals Series Season One TBA Personality Untriggered Werewolf While he was still a untriggered werewolf, Klaus had a complicated life, he was close with his brothers Elijah and Henrik, and his sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called Beka. However, he had a strained relationship with his father, Mikael, who was harder on him than on any of his siblings. Klaus even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother, Esther, often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with Klaus but she never tried to stop him from humiliating her son. This led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his siblings for having their approval. In the director's cut of the backdoor pilot of the Originals, Elijah pointed out that as a human, Klaus was so full of love. Original/Hybrid Klaus is de scribed as being sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Klaus has little to no regard for human life in general, the opposite of his half-brother, Elijah, who lives by a moral compass, has compassion and regard for human life and shows ability to feel guilt and remorse for his actions. Despite his negative traits, he has shown to be very protective of his half sister, Rebekah, who stayed by his side for centuries. Unbeknownst to any, Klaus was not the son of Mikael, but of a werewolf in another village which made Klaus both aggressive and angry. When they became vampires, all these emotions were heightened and Klaus' temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation at Mikael's hands and Esther's indifference, coupled with her rejection of him as her son, led Klaus to kill his own mother in revenge. After this, Klaus shut off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Klaus does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. He has also shown a penchant for working with witches which was mentioned by Katherine in Know Thy Enemy. Klaus also has a sense of honor and will not go back on his word although, like his half-brother Elijah, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes. He has also shown a sadistic side notably when he deals with humans or vampires who have crossed him, such as Elena, Damon and Katherine. However, Klaus' hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which must stem from his step-father's treatment of him. He wants the hybrids so that he will not be the sole member of his race as Esther intended when she placed the curse on him. He also desires, beyond anything else, to be reunited with friends and family as shown by his desire to have Stefan, his one-time friend, and his family back at his side. He has shown to have a softer side when he is around Caroline, but rarely shows it around other people, Caroline brings out Klaus' humanity, he also holds grudges against the people who try to kill him, or members of his family, and rarely lets it go, when ever Klaus is in a situation, where he could be killed permanently, he always reveal information that keeps him from being killed, like when he told Elijah that he didn't bury their family at sea, or when he told Stefan and Damon he is the one who sired their bloodline, Klaus rarely gets made a fool out of, also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. He is rarely caught off guard, or by surprise, and is always two steps, ahead of his enemies, Klaus is not as forgiving as his half-brother Elijah, he rarely forgives anyone, Physical Appearance Klaus is an attractive figure. His height is 5'11. Klaus possesses curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was once a nobleman in the 15th century. Klaus clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex.: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklace as seen in some scenes at the beginning of season 3. Relationships Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah promised to stick together as one, always and forever when they became vampires. But their relationship became strained when Klaus turned his back on them. Later on, he fell for Caroline. She is a challenge for him and that's what he likes about her. He eventually fell in love with her as she knows this and they became close friends as he gained her trust. He will continue to wait for her when she is ready to choose him. Klaus has began to repair his relationship with Elijah whom is trying to bring his family back together as one. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Klaus' older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". In 1492, their close relationship crumbled upon the arrival of the doppelganger Katerina Petrova. Klaus wanted to use her blood to break the Hybrid Curse, however after her escape, Klaus was furious and blamed his brother. Although Elijah promised he would find her, their relationship never recovered as in 2010, Elijah planned to help the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert kill Klaus. After Klaus broke the curse, at Elijah's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Elijah saved his brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Their bitter relationship continued after Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore, however became allies after their mother returned and were unsure of her intentions regarding their family. In the season three finale, Elijah bargained for his brother's body back and was clearly devastated by his death. Throughout the trials and tribulations which threatened to rip their brotherly bond, they have recently begun mending their relationship and even though Klaus refused to grant Katherine freedom by Elijah's request, Elijah has stated he won't give up on finding Niklaus' redemption. ---- Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Klaus' younger half-sister. Out of all hi s siblings, he is most close to her and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happens. But after Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol, and Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a white oak stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. ---- Caroline Forbes Klaus and Caroline's relationship has slowly be en coming together ever since he saved her life on her birthday in Our Town. Klaus later develops an unrequited romantic interest in Caroline, and invites her to his family's ball. At the ball, they dance and talk together and she soon discovers a soft side to Klaus. When she returns home that night, she finds a hand-drawn picture of her and a horse, from Klaus. As the series progresses, Klaus falls for her even more because she's too smart to be seduced by him, she's beautiful, strong, and full of light. If one thing is for certain about the two of them, it’s that there is definitely something there. Whether it’s just flirtatious chemistry or something more but they definitely have a spark. While in New Orleans, he calls Caroline and tells her he’s standing in his most favorite place in the world and all he can think about is how much he would love to bring her there and share it with her. “Maybe one day you’ll let me.” He’ll never give up or give up on Caroline. When Klaus returns for her graduation, he tells Caroline that he intends to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. He believes one day that she will choose him and let him show her the world. ---- Other Relationships The Vampire Diaries *Klaus and Katherine (Enemies) *Damon and Klaus (Partners in crime, Friends, Frenemies) *Stefan and Klaus (Enemies/Partners in crime) *Klaus and Elena (Enemies) *Klaus and Tyler (Enemies) *Klaus and Bonnie (Enemies) *Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Klaus and Tatia (Former Love Interest) *Klaus and Silas (Enemies) *Klaus and Alaric (Enemies) The Originals Family *Klaus and Kol (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Mikael and Klaus (Enemies) *Klaus and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Hayley (Allies/The Mother of His Unborn Child) Friends/Foes *Klaus and Marcel (Best friends, slightly frenemies) *Camille and Klaus (Acquaintances) *Klaus and Celeste (Former Love Interest) *Klaus and Greta (Allies) *Klaus and Gloria (Allies) Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus is much stronger than any vampire, werewolf, hybrid and human. He is able to decapitate other species with a single swipe of his arm and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like regular vampires he grows stronger with time, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus is much faster than any vampire, werewolf, hybrid and human. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. His speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which is better than any vampire, werewolf, hybrids and human. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity, than any vampire, werewolf, hybrid and human. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any vampire, werewolf, hybrid and human. *'Super Durability' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can take far more trauma than any vampire, werewolf, hybrid and human can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain and wood do not weaken him making him practically indestructible. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, vampires and hybrids. It has yet tibe seen if Klaus can compel werewolves, and he cannot compel a supernatural hunter. *'Immortality' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus does not physically age. He is immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Being the Orignal Hybrid, Klaus has a limited degree of control over his own emotions. He can switch off his humanity to make killing easier for him. *'Day Walking' - Klaus is able to move around during the day. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Hybrids are all turned by Klaus from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Klaus as if they're his slaves. *'Healing Blood' - Only Klaus’ blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. * Transformation Control ''' - Klaus has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from original vampire to werewolf to original hybrid when he broke the curse. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their wolf eyes and teeth. It can be assumed that unlike non original hybrids, Klaus has complete control and awareness of his actions, even in his wolf form. *Werewolf Bite' - Werewolf bites contain a poison which is fatal to vampires. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf/hybrid bite. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids can use their wolf traits to further enhance their abilities. *'Claws''' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even when they are still in their human form, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, however when klaus was still in tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Procreation' - Klaus has the ability to procreate. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - The only physical weapon that can permanently kill Klaus. It comes from an Ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood in existence, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Niklaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old. This tree was eventually cut down, used to make Wickery Bridge, and later turned into stakes from the bridge sign, one of which was used to kill Finn. Some of these stakes were destroyed, but Esther used Alaric's Gilbert Ring to make the last one indestructible. This stake almost killed Klaus and later killed his brother, Kol. However he is now untouchable do to the fact, that he sired Stefan and Damon's bloodline, along with most of their friends, and if they kill him with it, they will die along with him. The stake is now in his possesion. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity Klaus can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering his level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. The most notable case would be in Bringing Out The Dead where he mentions that Esther can kill him. Her knowledge of the spell that created vampires and thus ability to reverse it could be the deciding factor in this. *'Desiccation' - Like any vampire, lack of blood will immobilize Klaus. This process can be artificially induced by a witch through the use of a dark magic spell which stops a human's heart and having other people make and hold a blood connection to Klaus. Events Influenced By Klaus' goal of breaking the Curse * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. (Katerina) * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon, and faking her death. (Lost Girls, Children of the Damned, Blood Brothers, Founder's Day, The Return) * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. (Memory Lane) * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. (Kill or Be Killed) * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. (Founder's Day, The Return) * Caroline being turned into a vampire. (The Return) * Tyler's curse being activated. (Masquerade) * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. (Masquerade, Rose) * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelgänger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. (Rose) * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. (The Sacrifice, By The Light of the Moon) * Elijah's deal with Elena. (By The Light of the Moon) * The death of Luka, Jonas, and Greta Martin. * Isobel's return to Mystic falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, They retrieve the moonstone, Katherine, and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena. (The Last Dance, Klaus) * Jenna being turned into a vampire. (The Last Day) * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected), and John. (The Sun Also Rises) Allies, Servants and Enemies Allies *'Gloria' - She was a powerful, 116 year old witch, and also the owner of a Gloria's. Unlike vampires, Gloria is not immortal. Despite her charmingly good looks, and forty-year old appearance, Gloria is the only witch ever known to discover a spell that could decrease the speed of human age. She was killed by Katherine. *'Greta Martin' - She was a witch. Jonas' daughter and Luka's sister. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She is kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luka join Elijah in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone but she is present with Maddox in the Alaric´s house and she says she is happy to see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), it makes clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. She was killed by Damon. *'Maddox' - He was a warlock and was working with Klaus, aiding him with his magic. He is first seen in Know Thy Enemy. He was killed in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. *'Hybrids' - Hybrids are loyal to Klaus and will seek his acceptance because his blood created them. Servants *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel was an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She manages to contact Klaus but when she finds him, Klaus compels her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc.). He then compels her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Stefan Salvatore '- After Damon was bitten by a werewolf, Stefan seeks Klaus to find a cure. During the meeting Stefan with Klaus, Klaus reveals the cure is the Klaus´s blood but Klaus manipulates Stefan to serve or else he would not give the cure. Klaus forces Stefan to drink countless bags of human blood as he wanted to awaken Stefan's ripper side. In the end, despite the attempts he had made in the second season to control his blood lust, Stefan gave in to the blood and killed a young girl at Klaus' order. A pleased Klaus then told Stefan that they would be leaving town that night. Enemies *'Mikael' - Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he says he has never seen them in his life. *'Trevor' - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *'Rose-Marie' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor, she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus in the 15th century and have both been running from him ever since. Rose unintentionally helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She then helped both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose was staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from a werewolf bite. *'Elena Gilbert '- Elena decided to surrender to Klaus to prevent any of her loved ones from suffering. During the sacrifice, she agreed to help Klaus to break the curse, with the hope that Elijah and Bonnie could destroy him but in the end, Elijah betrayed Elena and the others and he escaped with Klaus. *'Damon Salvatore' - Damon wanted to protect Elena and Stefan from Klaus, causing him to work with Mason Lockwood and Katerina Petrova to destroy The Originals once and for all. *'Katerina Petrova' - Klaus had her under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being exiled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that she will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. *'Witches' - Most witches despise Klaus, possibly due to him being a Vampire. Klaus' mother has even broken the door to the other side to foil his plans. He has, however, had a few allies and friends that were witches. *'Silas' - Silas made Klaus think that he stabbed him in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake and threatened Klaus to get the Cure for him. Appearances Season 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (In Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (In Alaric's body) *''Klaus'' (In Alaric's body), ''(First modern day appearance) *The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (only as Silas) *''Graduation'' The Originals *Pilot - Originals *'"TBA"' }} Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the Bronze Age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. It was later revealed that when he had attacked Meredith's grandfather before the books started, he had in fact been trying to capture Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. He failed to capture Meredith who became half-human, half-vampire as a result, but got Cristian who became a vampire himself. Name *German variation of "Nicholas ". From the Greek Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. Trivia Episode Count *In Season 3 Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 and Break On Through *In Season 4 Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Memorial, We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me and The Walking Dead. Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said *The Casanova - Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Caroline *All Love is Unrequited - Caroline. Despite his attempts to woo her, and the fact that she knows he's in love with her, she is in love with Tyler and keeps refusing his advances. Still has chance to be averted, though is increasingly unlikely given the time he has left in Mystic Falls. See also Sympathy for the Devil . *A Day in the Limelight - Has an episode named after him. Due to his nature at the time, it also classifies as a Villain Episode . *Actually fits the Evil Brit accent trope - as the only character on the show with a British accent, this has not been averted nor inverted. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. However, instead of being daggered, Klaus must literally be chained and dessicated. When Alaric was turned into a vampire/vampire hunter, Klaus could do nothing to prevent Alaric from staking his dessicated body with the white oak stake . Quotes Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles